Moving On
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: She called an end to their relationship and Robbie is unsure if he can do the one thing she asked him to: Move on.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: So revision was KILLING me so I decided to let off my tensions in writing fanfiction which is OBVIOUSLY going to help me pass my exam but me, who cares?! I'm also going home this weekend so I'm all hyper and excited *dances* This might not make you excited but I hope you enjoy all the same!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm still too poor to buy them *sniffles***

*******

**[Moving On]**

*******

He sat in his empty bedroom, the smell of perfume the only thing capturing his attention as he rested his head in the palm of his hands. Had it been her? He found himself thinking. Or had it been him? HE didn't know what had drawn to the end of their relationship but he sensed that it might have something to do with all the little things he hadn't done like remembering their anniversary or even her birthday, which he normally did remember! He knew that he had to try on move like she had told him but he knew he couldn't. Even just imagining being someone else's man made him feel as if he was being unfaithful to her!

He's tried over a million times to get her off his mind. He wanted rid of the cute sleeping image he had, the one where she was curled up on his chest, her hand under her face as she rested on it lightly. He wanted to erase the image of her smiling face that night he had taken her dancing. He could still see the twinkle in her eyes when he had twirled her around, the skirt to her dress twirling with her and he could still remember how his throat had gone dry at the pure beauty of it. He tried to forget her beautiful face as she reached the climax at the end of their lovemaking. He tried but he realised that was the one image that wanted to stay with him the most because it was when he believed she was at her most beautiful.

He remembered how she had simply sneered that it would be easy for him to move on because he'd done it so many girls beforehand. He wanted to argue that those girls were different! Those girls hadn't been his beautiful girl, the one that he loved more than life itself! He had just reacted as harshly and told her that maybe he would be but he had been lying. She had no idea how hard it was for him to simply smile through his pain and say goodbye because he had long since decided that it might be the best for her.

It wasn't over. Well not to him anymore. He still had so much faith in them and he still wanted to believe that one day, she'd forgive him or she'd realise that she wanted to be with him. He needed her in his life. She was his weakness, his strength and his addiction! It had long since hit him that without her, he didn't make much sense! He knew that without her, he didn't have much hope for survival!

It's not as easy for him as it was for her. She had literally walked away and had applied for a transferral. Their boss had known better to ask any questions and granted the request without even a murmur even though he knew he was losing a good friend and detective. When he'd found out, he had literally left the building and punched a wall. It was all he could do so not to break down in to tears. He wanted to talk to her. He needed to explain that he loved her and wanted her in his arms. He realised that this wasn't as easy as she had said it would be. He didn't know what he was meant to do without her love!

He remembered the night he had gone to her house but found himself frozen. The curtains were drawn and the lights on so he could see her but at the same time, he could see another man. He realised it had obviously been easy for her to move on. It wouldn't be for a long time until he'd realise that the man in the house was their friend trying to convince her to stay. He had fought back the urge to throw a rock at the window and just left.

It wasn't easy saying goodbye but as he sat in his bedroom, his head resting in his hands and her perfume being the only thing he smelt, he realised that sometimes it was one of the easiest things to do when you were saying it to yourself rather than to someone else. He'd never felt so alone in a long time and he doubted anything would make him feel the same again. He knew he had to move on because it was what she wanted.

He sighed as he fell back on his bed, bitter tears falling from his eyes as he thought of her moving on and finding it so damned easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I decided to let you have this as a three chapter fic and it can give you a glimpse into Jackie's thoughts and obviously the conclusion. It also helped me not give into ruining NCIS so you're all my saviours!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything and no profit is being made as per usual xD**

*******

**[Harder Than You Think]**

*******

She remembered the words that she threw in his face when she had ended their relationship and she did regret them. She had known that she had meant much more to Robbie than any of the other women that he'd shared his time with. Hell, he had never given up his time for any of them! They'd literally got wasted, had sex and then he said goodbye to them! His relationship with her had been so much more and yet she had still been afraid of every single step that had happened between them.

Their relationship had been the best thing to happen to her. It hadn't ruined their work relationship and they had managed to have great times. They shared a passion for dancing, eating and even more importantly, a passion of just being together. They could just sit for hours in a comfortable silence and know that as long as they were with the other that they were fine. She had long since accepted that what she had with Robbie was much more than she had with her husband.

So why had she ended it?

Well that was easy. She had succumbed to her fear that the relationship would hit that itch, that problem phase where they hated each other. She had worried that the happiness that she felt would disappear. She had sensed that it was coming through their continuing bickering over small things such as him leaving the toilet seat up or her using his razor once because she'd left hers at home. She had sensed it was coming and had panicked.

She knew it was the wrong thing to do but she had stupidly thought that if she ended it, she'd be able to remember their relationship in the glory days. She didn't want to give them chance to reach the stage where they did nothing but scream and shout at each other. She wanted to remember the happy times where they laughed on the couch or where he dragged her down to the floor so that he could tickle her or where they didn't have chance to make it to the bedroom before they started to make love. She looked around her small flat and blushed at how many places they had actually made love together and realised that she'd never have that kind of passion with anyone else.

She sat down on her bed and ran her hand over the pillow where he had always ended up sleeping whenever he stayed over. The cold made her heart ache as she laid down on it, her blanket wrapping around her as she remembered what she had said to him that day.

"_Why are you acting as if you actually thought this was something more than sex?" She asked coldly hoping that her voice was staying as stronger as the doubting voice in her head was. That voice was really starting to piss her off but she was trying to ignore him as she glared at her soon to be ex-boyfriend._

"_Are you saying that's all it was?" He sounded so wounded that she wanted to move over and wrap her arms around him, apologise for her stupidity and promise him that she'd never think it was just sex but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She knew that she couldn't think of anything more better than the make-up sex that could follow this moment but she decided to ignore that and carried on with the facade that she was cold, the voice being neglected._

"_Yes. That's what I'm saying it all it was." She said softly before grabbing hold of her jacket and moving towards the door but freezing as he grabbed the door handle and stood in her way._

"_I don't want you to go." He whispered and she felt her knees buckle at the words. They might not have been the three magic little words but damn they were powerful enough to knock her restraint._

"_Oh give over! You'll forget about me just as quick as you get over all the other bimbo's you sleep with!" She sneered knowing that was just a defence mechanism not to react to what he was saying to her. He stared at her speechless and her heart ached as she watched his eyes fade. She went to say something else when he just opened the door before moving away._

She had run out of that room as fast as she could. The minute she had got into the safety that was her own apartment, she had burst into tears and cuddled one of his tee shirts close to her chest as she realised that she might have reacted too fast. She knew now that he'd never forgive her for what she had said and she didn't blame him. She hated herself too.

Her eyes stung from the tears again and she knew that tomorrow she had to go back to work and face him. She had to apologise. She had to make him see that she hated what she had said to him. She needed him to understand that everything she had said was wrong. She needed him to forgive her and she knew that wasn't going to be easier.

Being in love with Robbie Ross was harder then you'd think.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this is the final chapter of this small series. I'm hoping you liked it! I'm actually sad to see this one go. I liked the emotion I managed to write in both of the first two chapters *sighs* all things must come to an end!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

*******

**[I Made A Mistake]**

*******

She sighed as she stood at his front door, her heart turning in her chest as she realised that she didn't have any idea what she was going to do if he turned her away. She took one final deep breath and rapped on his door, a smile plastered onto her face for when she heard his footsteps stop at the door. She closed her eyes before focusing her attention to the peep hole, the dark shadow showing that he was looking at her.

And he was. He stood inside his flat and stared at her. She was so beautiful when she was nervous. He had always thought that. She fidgeted with her top that always caused the material to strain over her beautiful breasts, her teeth worried into her bottom lip and she had no idea how much he had always wanted to move over and lick the bleeding spot because he believed that was so sensual, she ran her hand through her hair and he was always reminded of how mussed her hair got after they'd made love. He took one deep breath and turned the key in the lock before pulling the door open. "And what do I owe this pleasure?"

The sarcasm in his voice hurt her as much as a slap around the face and the sad thing is she knew she deserved it. She had hurt him knowing full well that the one reason Robbie didn't do relationships was because he feared that he would get hurt! He'd never been able to have a long term relationship without the woman running away with another man or just telling him that he wasn't lovable, he was just there for a good fuck and to have fun with. "Robbie, I came to apologise."

The words were said so seriously and Robbie just stared at her for a moment. Jackie never apologised. She was one of those women that could make you forgive her without ever saying the magic word that made you realise she was actually apologising. He went to say something but realised that this wasn't a conversation to be having in the hallway so the rest of his neighbours could listen in. "You'd best come in then." He said gruffly moving away from the door, his body slumping down on his couch where he had been living the past couple of days.

"Robbie," she said softly before freezing at the state of the living room. She had known that he wouldn't take the rejection well but it looked like he hadn't eaten a square meal since she'd finished him. Instead he'd been living off grease and alcohol. "I hate knowing I managed to do this to you." She whispered moving over to stand beside the couch and looked down at him.

"Are you sure that's how you feel?" He spat and she could finally smell the alcohol that either escaped through his breath or even his pores because she couldn't work out when the last time he'd had a shower. He looked up at her. "Do you not get some sort of sick satisfaction knowing that you're probably the first woman in the world to have ever made Robbie Ross think that he was in love to then rip out his heart, trod on it then maybe spit on it to then add salt to the wound to hand me it back?"

She stared at him in shock because she hadn't ever realised that was how Robbie had ever felt about her. He had actually loved her and then she had literally hurt him but she realised now that there was absolutely nothing she could do about that now apart from try to make things better but she was pretty sure that he wasn't going to let her do that easily, "I'm sorry, Robbie. I never intentionally meant to hurt you. I made a mistake."

"So did I," Robbie admitted looking over at her with his bloodshot eyes and a look that could have brought the dead back to life. "I trusted a woman so much, I forgot that there is no such thing as love or being happy."

She now decided that she'd rather him be sarcastic because that statement was like a punch in the gut. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked at him, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hand and she was sure that it would leave a mark. "Robbie, please don't talk like that. There is such thing as happiness and love. I shouldn't have left you because I do love you and I always have!"

"So why did you end it?" He demanded to know angrily as he pulled himself off the couch so that he could be standing with her. "What did I ever do to hurt you that caused you to say those things to me and then actually manage to work through the door?"

"I was afraid, Robbie! We had such a beautiful thing and then we started bickering. I know what that bickering can lead to, Robbie. Do you not remember that I've been married and that..." she stopped talking as a embarrassing sob had taken away all powers of her talking. "I didn't want to lose you in hatred and anger like I did Brian; I love you too much to make the same mistake!"

He stopped dead and looked at her, his jaw slackened lightly as he stared. He didn't know what to say anymore because he'd never really shared anything like Jackie had shared with Brian. The only person he had ever felt that love for was her and he remembered how he had felt when she'd said I do to Brian and he hadn't been brave enough then to let her stay with him. Did he want to make that same mistake and let her walk away again? Did he want to live another day without her in his arms or without her happy laughter whenever she was laughing at him. He sighed. "I can't let you make that mistake, Jackie."

"What do you mean?" She said thinking that he was actually going to let her walk away even though she was stood right in front of him begging for his forgiveness, begging for him to love her again.

"I watched you walk away once and I'm not ready to let you walk away again." He whispered moving towards her, his hand cupping her cheek lightly as he wiped away the lone tear that still remained on her cheek. "I love you too much to let you go through any more hurt so if you really want to live you have five seconds before I start to kiss you." He warned. "5. 4..."

She listened to him count and stared him straight in the eye to show him that when he got to one there was actually no way she'd walk out. She smiled as she pressed her hand against the one he had to her cheek before whispering, "one," along with him and then reached up to meet him halfway.

They might make mistakes in their relationship but their love would always make sure they stay grounded.


End file.
